The Life of a Demigod
by BorkTheFanficDoggo
Summary: A demigod story? Percy has a sister! What could possibly go wrong!
1. Chapter 1

**When My Birthday Includes Water- Chapter 1**

 ** _Layla P.O.V_**

The Sun shimmered on my wavy, jet black hair. The Breeze tickled my chin. The car seats were warm. And I was stuck.

"Percy Get me out!" I Yelled struggling in a lot of duck tape. Who in there right mind would do this?! Yet we were talking about Percy So I couldn't be surprised.

"Never Layla" He yelled getting out of the car. "Good Luck getting the room you wanted now!"

Okay So If you know me, I was not about to lose to my older brother. Our Mom, Sally, just bought a house in Long Island so we be closer to Camp. It is a white house with French Doors, a wrap around porch and a pool in the back. Even though it was on the beach. Okay don't ask me why we have a pool on the beach! I really don't know... but it's still awesome!

While I was struggling I saw a certain daughter of Zeus sleeping in the car. A 'gently' kicked her and she bolted up, reaching for her dagger. "Thals calm down!" I yelled at her, "I just need help!"

She then proceeded to yell, "Want in Zeus Name to you w-" until she started laughing at me. I have a bad temper due to my dad (poseidon) and this situation was not one I favored. So I yelled at her once more.

"Thalia let me out or Percy will get the biggest room in the house!" Thalia completely stopped in fear and anger. She knew how dangerous this situation was. "So are we ready or what Thals?" She nodded as she tore up the duct tape with her dagger and we ran out of the car like there was an explosion behind us. Sadly there wasn't.

Thalia slowly opened the door trying to hide our cover, yet I slammed it open. "So where is-" I put my hand on her mouth to shut her up. I saw feet up on the next floor. I pointed, nodded.

Did I mention trying to hide our cover? Cause I didn't. I ran upstairs and jumped on Percy, washing his boxes down stairs with water."Perseus Jackson!" I yelled. He flinched but then ran to another room, after he pushed me off. The message, **"Mission Complete."** popped up in my head as Thalia and I claimed our room.

 **This Is my first Fanfic! Don't worry this chapter was short and I promise longer ones! Updates are every other week! Enjoy and please Come back for more~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone! Thanks for tuning in to Chapter 2. It will be great if you could follow, like and all that stuff! Thank you~**

 **Chapter 2- Birthday Party/Fight**

 _Layla P.O.V_

After about 30 minutes, Thalia and I finished decorating our rooms (Do not doubt us in speed) and opened the door to see a poor, defenseless, okay maybe not defenseless but a poor little Kid Death, (Or Nico as some call him) bringing up boxes in his little spaget arms, (He hated when I said spaget). I graceful walked over to him, almost tripping on a box, and said, "Would poor Kid Death like help betting boxes to his room?" He glared at me.

"Don't call me Kid Death from that anime. The soul eating isn't even realistic." Thalia let out a laugh as I shrugged and picked up a box. Nico sighed and continued bringing boxes to his room. Also did I mention that Thals, Annabeth and I are sharing a room while Nico, Leo and Percy are sharing a room. Fun... Yay...

After carrying the last box to their room I shimmered my eyes on the ground and said, "Are thou feet beauty or nor?" In reality I said, "Hm?" Picked up a tiny object that made me smile. A ball-point pen. I flashed to Thalia and she had excitement in her eyes. "Give me a minute..." She whispered as she ran downstairs. She quickly ran back up with a bowl of popcorn, and Nico on a leash?! I looked at him, not the most excited but he shrugged.

I flashed a grin, as Thalia nodded and she ran downstairs, dragging Nico. Carefully opening the doors, I saw Percy, looking for something under his bed. "Hey Perce~" I said leaning on the door frame. He didn't care to look at me and said, "Go away Layla." How rude! I just came to return his lost pen~ or not. "Aww dear brother that was so nice," I said mocking him, "Do you know where I could get a _pen?"_ putting extra emphasis on pen.

He finally put his head up to see me, spinning riptide in my hand. "Give that back!" He yelled getting up. He was bigger then me but he wouldn't hurt me! Sprinting out of the room, sliding down the stairs, and running into the dining room. We already set up the table, thank Zeus we did. I went around it to avoid Percy. We played a little game of spin around the table until Percy flipped the table, making Nico jump on the couch with Thalia eating popcorn, watching us.

I bolted through the kitchen to the living room. Now Nico was behind the flipped table and I think Thalia was placing bets? I couldn't see as I ran. I couldn't see until Percy tackled me. I was half his weight and size so I am no match for the "might Perseus."

Percy stared at me and said, "We can do this the hard way, or the easy way Layla." I tried to knock him off me, which resulted in me only look like I was struggling. "Never!" I said loudly. Percy shrugged as started to tickle me, which made me scream.

Thalia looked over the sofa and said kidding, "You guys better keep it down before the FBI come in."

Percy continued tickling me until the door slammed open. Maybe the FBI did come?!

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger! Love u guys/ gals/ toasters a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg an update?! What a surprise!**

 **Hey all just wanted to say, thanks for reading!**

 _Layla POV_

An angry Annabeth came in with her dagger ready to fight. For her it was probably really stupid to see her boyfriend having his sister pinned down on the floor, Thalia doing nothing and Nico on a leash. Yeah probably really stupid and weird. She gave us a weird stare for a minute, then sighed picking up her bag and going upstairs, Thals following her while laughing her heart out.

"Annie it's not what it looks like!" Percy said getting up and ignoring me, snatching the pen and ran after her. I let it go and looked at Nico. Getting up I untied his leash and let him loose.

Then an idea popped into my head, as I said, "Nico wanna do something crazy?!" with excitement in my voice.

"Eh, why not, nothing like risking my life to have fun cause the last time we had 'fun', Connor ended up with a contract to become a super model." He said sarcastically.

"Oh lighten up!" I said slapping his back, making him flinch and glare at me. "Your glares don't effect me." I said trying to make him stop.

"Also," I spoke lightly, "I invited Leo, Piper, Hazel and Frank. Jason was busy and you know what everyone else is doing." His glare grew stronger as I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" I sung as I opened the door and dragged Nico with me. Outside the door was Leo and Piper, both with shades.

"Hello!" Piper said hugging me and Leo waved nervously at Nico.

"Where are Hazel and Frank?" I said looking around, I didn't see the two around.

Leo took a step backwards and said, "They said they would meet us in New York City! Karaoke night!" Excited, he twirled.

I thought for a minute. "We can use Mrs. O'Leary, just let me leave a note for Percy!" The three nodded as Layla turned around to write a note.

After 5 minutes, Layla stuck a note on the fridge that read,

 _Dear Perceus,_

 _If you want them back you will have to pay 5 thousand drachmas_

 _\- Kelli_

"That will do!" I said closing the door and looking at the huge dog in my front yard. I hopped on and said, "New York City Mrs. O'Leary!"

Mrs. O'Leary let out a bark and shadow traveled, now in the big city.

"Thanks girl!" I said petting her muzzle, then sliding down to see the karaoke place.

Leo rushed foward as Piper followed behind. I dragged Nico along to the place to see Frank and Hazel in the lobby. Hazel looking upset.

I followed behind Piper as she asked, "What's wrong?"

Frank shook his head as Hazel said, "They said that they don't know any demigods."

I grinned as I went over to the counter. "Serena?" I sung.

The woman at the counter turned her head and grinned. "Hey Layla, your room is in the back. Where are the cuties that were with you last time?"

Nico shuttered as Piper let out a laugh, leaving Hazel, Frank and Leo, equally confused.

"They didn't come Serena. Great doing business with you." I said, slipping a pouch of drachmas into her hand. She nodded as I walked past her with my friends.

"Well time to begin!" I said opening the door into a huge room with couches and huge tvs, snacks and drinks.

May have, or not given Serena more money to have nectar in our room.

 _Percy POV_ **(Bet you didn't see this coming!)**

I talked to Annabeth for a while about what happened. In the end she started to laugh as Thalia showed her the footage she got of it.

How she got that footage, I have no clue.

All was going well until I yelled downstairs and asked Layla to bring us up some snacks. I waited a few minutes, no response. I called for Nico to bring us some snacks since Layla was probably ignoring me. No response...

A little worried I went down stairs and looked around for them.

Outside, Nope, Living room, nope, Dining room, nope, bathrooms, nope, My room, nope, and they weren't anywhere!

Until I saw the note on the fridge. Then I lost it screaming.

 **Bet you didn't see that coming. And I can't follow update schedules so Ill try better but nope.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thalia POV_

I cracked a joke about Nico being a snack slave and Annabeth and I were laughing until he heard Percy screaming. We raced to save the 'damsel in distress', Annabeth more worried then me. She started to comfort Percy as I read the note and started laughing. Percy looked at me as I was insane and I handed him the note and said, "Wanna go sing karaoke?"

Annabeth took the note and let out a stift laugh and told Percy, "She used this note last time to let us go to Karaoke." Oh gods, Percy did not look like he was going to laugh, he had steam coming out of his ears and said, "Ladies, let's play a visit to the city."

 _Layla POV_

We all sung, even Nico. Though Nico made up his own lyrics and started to sing something called, "It's beginning to look a lot like murder." God that kid needs help. So I went to the bathroom and saw in the lobby, an excited Thalia, okayish Annabeth and fuming Percy. I ran to the bathroom, used it quickly and walked into the lobby where Percy was yelling. "God Percy, You need to chill bro." I said smirking as I cleaned my nail.

"You are dead." He said as he chased me, and I quickly ran into our room as Piper and Leo were singing, "This Girl is on Fire." Percy stared as Thalia joined in singing and Annabeth patted him on the back. We sung the rest of the night and had fun riding Mrs. O'Leary back.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I needed to rap this up!**


End file.
